The present invention relates to yoga pants and, more particularly, to yoga pants with horizontally disposed straps.
Yoga is a group of physical, mental, and spiritual practices or disciplines. Yoga is considered an exercise regimen and typically involves stretching and posing. Many beginners to Yoga often have difficulty stretching and extending to the poses.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pair of pants that helps with stretching.